ABSTRACT Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia conference entitled Functional Cures and the Eradication of HIV, organized by Drs. Lynn Morris, Melanie M. Ott and Kevin V. Morris. The conference will be held in Whistler, Alberta from March 24-28, 2019. Human Immunodeficiency Virus type 1 (HIV) causes a persistent infection and results in acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS). AIDS has remained a global pandemic for over 40 years as HIV integrates into the genome of infected individuals and remains latent for years. While over the last decade much emphasis has been centered on pathogenesis and vaccine development, an emerging paradigm is taking place whereby targeted therapeutics are being developed to both control virus expression as well as possibly target viral infected cells for eradication. This conference will for the first time bring together an interdisciplinary group of basic and applied scientists working on various aspects of HIV treatment and eradication strategies in an effort to translate our current understanding of HIV biology into a meaningful therapeutic and/or eradication of HIV from infected individuals. To accomplish this goal the conference will aim to: (1) introduce the state of the art in vaccine and neutralizing antibody strategies used to combat HIV; (2) focus on transcriptional control and modulation of viral latency; and (3) highlight synthetic biological approaches and genetic therapies currently being developed and clinically validated to combat HIV infection. The goal of this conference is to bring together an interdisciplinary mix of basic and applied scientists working on functional cures and eradication of HIV in an effort to not only better understand HIV treatment strategies but also the emerging technologies and approaches that will lead to the eventual eradication of HIV infection from infected individuals.